


Cocaine kisses at midnight

by MariaWolf18



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Practice Kissing, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: Лукас не мог точно определить момент, когда он влюбился в Кеса.Это было больше похоже на то, что эти чувства всегда жили в нем и росли все больше от мгновения к мгновению.





	Cocaine kisses at midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cocaine kisses at midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119647) by [Jules1398](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398). 



Он был влюблен в своего лучшего друга так долго, сколько себя помнит. С того самого момента, как они встретились еще детьми на игровой площадке, беззаботное отношение Кеса к жизни так захватило внимание Лукаса, что зародило мгновенную дружбу. Он понятия не имел, когда позволил этим чувствам всепоглощающего восхищения превратиться во что-то большее, в то, что он точно не должен был чувствовать.

Возможно, он начал осознавать свои чувства, когда они впервые поцеловались. Тогда они были всего лишь мальчишками, наверно, лет одиннадцати или двенадцати, не больше. Хорошо, возможно, Лукас помнит этот миг немного лучше. Это было ровно через две недели после его двенадцатого дня рождения.

Он оставался дома у Кеса с ночевкой. Это была середина недели, но шло лето, так что это не имело значения. Вся семья уже спала, но они оба были полны решимости не ложиться всю ночь, поэтому независимо от того, который был час, они все еще бодрствовали.

— Мы должны сходить в бассейн завтра, — предложил Кес. — Если будет солнечно, то на велосипедах мы доберемся туда за каких-то 20 минут.

— Ты сошел с ума? Мы же утонем! — возмутился Лукас. — После того, как мы не спали всю ночь, у нас совсем не будет сил…

— Но я слышал, — начал Кес, усевшись и жестикулируя руками. — Сара и Мила будут там, а они такие симпатичные!

— Фуууу… У них наверняка есть вши… — поморщился Лукас.

— Вши? — Кес ударил его по руке. — Тебе сколько лет? Семь? Мы уже практически мужчины, и можем оценить прекрасных девушек, которых нам предлагает Вселенная.

— Я все еще думаю, что мы слишком молоды, чтобы думать об этом, — прошептал Лукас и уставился на свои колени. — Меня это немного пугает.

— Ты считаешь девчонок страшными? — приподнял бровь в ответ Кес.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Лукас. — Я имею в виду, что мы должны целовать их и все такое, но это кажется чем-то ужасным, да, и что если я плох в этом?

— Думаю, поначалу все не очень хороши в этом, кроме того, ты же знаешь, что я тоже никогда никого не целовал. Хотелось бы, чтобы был способ покончить с этим, чтобы не нужно было беспокоиться о первом поцелуе, — вздохнул Кес, а потом добавил, предлагая. — Если ты хочешь покончить с этим, почему бы нам просто не поцеловаться? В любом случае это пойдет на пользу и пригодится нам с будущими подружками.

— Ты уверен? — Лукас моргнул несколько раз, не веря в услышанное.

— Ну да, — небрежно пожал плечами Кес. — Почему бы и нет?

Лукас кивнул, и Кес наклонился вперед, крепко зажмурив глаза, прежде чем соединить их губы. Это не было похоже на что-то еще, кроме ощущения давления на губах. Примерно через полсекунды Кес отстранился и расхохотался, практически сгибаясь пополам:

— И это все?

— Я думаю, — Лукас подхватил его смех. — Может быть, мы просто плохо целуемся.

Одна часть внутри Лукаса хотела попробовать еще раз, другая, считала это отвратительным. Но ведь в следующий раз может быть лучше?

Он не посмел высказать свои предположения Кесу.

***

Возможно, он осознал свои чувства на четырнадцатый день рождения Кеса. Вечеринка была просто чумовой, заявилось большинство парней из их класса, даже те, с которыми Кес и Лукас до этого дня и не общались вовсе.

Кес был именинником, поэтому, естественно, все толпились вокруг него и соперничали за его внимание, что оставило Лукаса сидящим в стороне от всей толпы и втайне мечтавшим стать частью всей этой суеты. Или, по крайней мере, иметь возможность поболтать со своим лучшим другом.

Празднование устроили в доме, так как зима выдалась суровой, и они не могли ничего организовать на заднем дворе. Лукас поднялся по лестнице, пока никто не смотрел, и устроился на кровати Кеса, зная, что тут его никто не побеспокоит.

За исключением того, что через несколько мгновений дверь медленно открылась, и в комнату просочился сам именинник.

— Решил сбежать? — тихо закрыв дверь, Кес сел рядом и обнял друга за плечи. — Это какая-то ерунда! Эти ребята почти не разговаривают с нами в школе, а теперь они крутятся повсюду вокруг нас из-за халявной пиццы и праздничного торта!

— Вокруг тебя, — тихо поправил его Лукас. — Никто не обращает на меня внимания весь вечер, ну кроме твоей мамы, конечно…

— Мне очень жаль… — нахмурился Кес. — Я был так рассеян, что не сразу это заметил.

— Поэтому ты здесь? — спросил Лукас, хотя понимал, что скорей всего это не так. Вероятно, Кес пришел сюда, чтобы взять что-то, и он просто оказался в том же месте.

— Я увидел, как ты поднимаешься наверх, и ты выглядел расстроенным, — кивнул Кес, соглашаясь. — Я забеспокоился, что у тебя неприятности дома с мамой или что-то вроде того…

Лукас отрицательно покачал головой, поспешно пряча глаза от друга.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя одиноким, — продолжил Кес, прижимая парня ближе к себе.

— Все в порядке, сегодня ведь твой день рождения!

— Это не оправдание! Ты мой лучший друг. Ты всегда на первом месте. Несмотря ни на что!

— Ты для меня тоже на первом месте, — смущенно ответил Лукас и уже с улыбкой твердо добавил: — Всегда!

— К черту этих неудачников внизу, — Кес откинулся назад и улегся на спину, положив руки под голову. — Давай останемся здесь, пока мама не позовет нас разрезать торт. Если они не могут тусоваться с моим лучшим другом, тогда они не смогут тусоваться и со мной!

Они были вместе… Пусть лишь как лучшие друзья. Это были Лукас и Кес против всего мира, и никто не мог помешать этому.

***

Лукас был точно уверен, что влюбился в Кеса, когда тот начал встречаться с Оливией. Он помнил то тошнотворное чувство, которое поселилось в его животе, когда те флиртовали на его глазах. Чувство, которое с течением времени только ухудшалось. Когда они сошлись, Лукас осознал, что ревность в его сердце пылает и разгорается все сильнее. Он не имел права ревновать. Кес не принадлежал ему и никогда не будет.

— Думаю, я скоро ее поцелую, — прошептал как-то Кес, когда они лежали без сна на кровати Лукаса, уставившись в потолок, и просто болтали.

— Ты еще не целовал ее? — спросил Лукас, немного удивленный. Кес и Оливия были парой уже несколько недель.

— Единственный человек, которого я целовал, это ты, и я не уверен, что это даже считается.

— Почему это не считается? — возмутился обиженно Лукас. — Потому что мы оба парни?

— Нет, просто мы были глупыми детьми, и вряд ли вообще сделали все как надо.

— А сейчас ты знаешь, как это правильно делать? — ехидно перебил его Лукас.

— Думаю, да… Наверно… Дело в том, что Оливия поцеловала Маркуса на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина в прошлом году. Что, если он лучше меня?

— Точно нет! — заверил его Лукас, а часть его надеялась, что Маркус и правда был лучше, и Оливия порвет отношения с Кесом из-за этого. Хотя сам понимал, что это неразумно. — Он просто был одним из парней в компании, а ты же ее бойфренд.

— Лукас, это не влияет на мои способности в поцелуях!

— Я хочу сказать, ты все равно ничего не можешь с этим поделать, а единственный способ стать лучше в чем-то, практиковаться в этом!

Кес схватил его за руку и задорно усмехнулся:

— Лукас — ты гений!

— Я?! — опешил Лукас, приподнимая брови.

— Ты прав! Единственный способ стать лучше — практиковаться! — закивал опять Кес. — Так давай опять потренируемся!

Лукас замер на мгновение, он хотел поцеловать Кеса больше всего на свете, но у него не было на это права.

— Разве это не будет изменой или что-то вроде того?

— Ты — мой лучший друг, так что это не считается. Кроме того, то, о чем Оливия не узнает, не может причинить ей боли, так?

— Верно, — согласился Лукас, помедлив. — Ну так, как нам это сделать?

— Позволишь мне? — предложил Кес, заглядывая другу в глаза.

Лукас просто кивнул, не в состоянии подобрать слова, чтобы сформулировать достойный ответ.

Кес приподнялся на одной руке и Лукас замер в ожидании, все еще переживая, что это сон, и он проснется в любой момент. Кес наклонился и прижал свои губы к его. Веки Лукаса затрепетали, и он посильнее зажмурил глаза, когда Кес проник в его рот языком. Это было немного неловко. Их носы продолжали мешаться и зубы несколько раз столкнулись, но Лукасу понравилось. Ему очень понравилось!

Когда Кес отстранился, Лукас в страхе ожидал, что тот разразится смехом, как в прошлый раз, но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он просто тепло улыбнулся.

— Ну как?

— В этот раз уже лучше, — отозвался Лукас, восстанавливая дыхание. — Оливии понравится…

— Да, — кивнул Кес, поколебавшись, и нечитаемым тоном добавил. — Надеюсь, что так.

— Я уверен, — настаивал Лукас.

— Мы можем сейчас просто лечь спать? — перебил его вдруг Кес.

Он потянулся к лампе и выключил ее, оставив комнату в полной темноте, а Лукаса наедине с мыслями, которых он мечтал и не иметь вовсе.

***

Когда Кес и Иса начали встречаться, Лукас начал по-настоящему понимать масштабы своей любви к своему другу. Отношения между другом и его новой девушкой были полным хаосом из-за того, что Кес все еще встречался с ее лучшей подругой.

Кес продолжал утверждать, что он делал все это во имя любви, и хотя он чувствовал себя плохо из-за измены Оливии, настоящие чувства взяли верх. Лукас считал, что это полная чушь. Кес должен был расстаться с Оливией, прежде чем сблизиться с Исой, а та не должна была целовать парня своей лучшей подруги. Лукас не посмел озвучить свои мысли другу.

В любом случае, Иса нравилась Лукасу куда больше, чем Оливия. Она постоянно тусовалась с парнями и, казалось, легко принимала их довольно близкую дружбу. Хотя, с другой стороны, Оливия то была права в своих подозрениях, переживая, что они так тесно общаются, ведь Кес практиковал поцелуи со своим лучшим другом еще не единожды, пока они были вместе.

К сожалению, эта практика подошла к концу. Может быть, они переросли это. Может, Кес просто больше заботился об Исе. В любом случае, все было кончено.  
На самом деле, теперь самой большой проблемой стал новый друг Кеса, Джейден. Они все время где-то пропадали вместе, ввязывались порой во всякое дерьмо, и все реже звали с собой Лукаса. Иногда тому казалось, что он теряет своего лучшего друга.

Лукас был благодарен, когда Кес позволил ему поехать за город вместе с ними. Неделя, проведенная с Кесом и Исой, обещала стать вполне приятной, хотя Лукас и понимал, что срывает им романтическую поездку.

Он и Иса сидели на лужайке и смотрели, как Кес плавает, они оба наслаждались видом воды, плавно скользящей с его плеч на живот. Иса вела себя странно. Она подозревала, что что-то происходит между Кесом и Оливией и, очевидно, знала, что они переписываются. Это было глупо. Кес никогда бы не изменил ей, особенно с Оливией. В конце концов, он даже не целовался с Лукасом больше.

Лукас решил не рассеивать ее подозрения, даже если это сделает его плохим другом.

Кес вернулся на берег и плюхнулся на колени к Исе. Она сердито оттолкнула его и он сел на стол между ними. Не желая вмешиваться, Лукас предложил им выпить еще пива. Когда он вернулся с бутылками в руках, по радио как раз заиграла одна из песен Kings of Convenience, которая так нравилась Лукасу, а Кес тем временем переместился на его шезлонг.

Он открыл пиво и протянул его Кесу, получив в ответ игривое «Спасибо, детка!». Лукас решил проигнорировать эмоции, всколыхнувшиеся в нем, лишь бы его друзья их не заметили. Он ведь должен был привыкнуть, что Кес часто ласков с ним.

Лукас также передал Исе ее пиво, но она все еще казалась расстроенной. Очевидно, они так ничего и не обсудили, пока он ходил к холодильнику.

— Что это за хрень играет? — прервал его размышления Кес.

— Песня, — Лукас сделал глоток ледяного пива. — Чертовски хорошая песня!

Ему не было стыдно за свой музыкальный вкус, даже если Кес считал его дерьмовым.

— Чувак, — Кес указал бутылкой в сторону радиоприемника. — Это гейская музыка.

— Гейская музыка? — переспросил Лукас, сохраняя невозмутимый вид. Еще одно напоминание о том, что Кес был гетеросексуальнее некуда.

— Да, и ты это знаешь, не так ли, — подколол его Кес.

Лукас заставил себя улыбнуться и потянулся к Кесу, потому что, если это и была гейская музыка, то пока играет эта песня, он может позволить себе побыть немного геем.

— Почему бы тебе тогда не подняться и не потанцевать со мной? Вставай!

Кес отстранился на мгновение, но все же взял Лукаса за руку и позволил ему стащить себя с шезлонга и утянуть на более открытое место.

Лукас начал с того, что просто схватил Кеса за руки и покачивался с ним под музыку, но тот вдруг шагнул вперед и прижал их лбы друг к другу. Лукас вглядывался в эти шоколадно-карие глаза, что смотрели на него так же нежно, как и всегда.

— Ты решил быть настолько близко? — поддразнил друга Лукас, испугавшись, что Кес отстранится под его пристальным взглядом.

— Да, я подобрался очень близко, — рассмеялся Кес, разводя их руки в стороны так, что они полностью соприкоснулись телами, и, уткнувшись носом в шею Лукаса, по-прежнему кружил их в танце.

«Я никогда не смогу принадлежать тебе… » надрывалось радио, и, черт возьми, песня уже не так нравилась Лукасу, как он думал пару минут назад.

Это было несправедливо. Это было ужасно несправедливо, что Кес был привлекательным, и милым, и добрым, и мог позволить себе так вот дурачиться как сейчас, но при этом он был абсолютным натуралом. Лукасу суждено было остаться навеки в одиночестве.

Кес расцепил руки, запустив одну из них в волосы Лукаса и притянул того к своему лицу и, Боже, если бы Иса не сидела там, наблюдая за ними, он бы подвергся соблазну поцеловать друга прямо здесь и сейчас. А может быть, это было возможным, может быть, Лукас не просто придумал себе все это, уступив желанию собственного сердца.

— Тсссс, — прошептал Кес ему в самое ухо, и Лукас засмеялся, оттолкнув друга от себя и выскользнув из его рук.

Кес направился к своему месту, по пути потрепав Ису по бедру, и Лукас вернулся к реальности. Кес не был его. Кес не принадлежал ему.

Иса пошутила что-то об умении поглощать хот-доги, и все вновь встало на свои места. Лукас опять вернулся к притворству.

***

Лукас любил в Кесе каждую мелочь. Ему нравился его заливистый смех. Ему нравилось, что он имеет свое мнение о ситуации в обществе и не боялся его высказывать. Ему нравилось, что он всегда был готов помочь людям, когда они в этом нуждались.

А еще были определенные моменты. Те моменты, которые напоминали ему, почему он грезил о Кесе все эти годы.

Например, когда они играли в видеоигры в спальне Кеса, и он мог опереться головой на его плечо. Лукас позволял себе разглядывать его сквозь опущенные ресницы, пока Кес был увлечен игрой. Иногда, очень редко, он подмечал, как Кес тоже смотрит на него, заставляя их обоих замереть на секунду или две. Никто из них никогда об этом не заговаривал.

Или, как в те дни, когда Кес подвозил его на своем скутере, и Лукасу приходилось крепко обхватить его руками, чтобы не свалиться в поворотах. Иногда Лукас позволял себе зарыться лицом в его волосы, вдыхая тонкий древесно-пряный аромат лосьона после бритья. Об этом они тоже никогда не заговаривали.

Или как те поздние ночевки, которые стали все более привычными с тех пор, как Кес и Иса разбежались окончательно. Ночевки, где под утро все заканчивались всегда одинаково, губы прижатые к губам, руки Лукаса, запутавшиеся в рубашке Кеса. Объяснение или, если хотите, оправдание всегда было одним и тем же — они вновь практиковались. Иногда это был всего лишь один поцелуй. Иногда Лукас терял им счет. Они никогда не говорили об этом утром.

Лукас каждый раз шел домой, чувствуя себя еще более смущенным, чем раньше. Он знал, что Кес, вероятно, просто хотел попрактиковаться. Он знал, что Кес и не подозревал, что нравится ему. Разве он мог догадаться?

***

В конце концов, Джейден был тем, кто изменил ситуацию. Гребаный Джейден, который заставлял Лукаса хотеть броситься с обрыва, каждый раз, когда он открывал рот, или того хуже, столкнуть туда Кеса.

— Что происходит между тобой и Кесом? — спросил как-то Джейден, делая затяжку и передавая косяк Лукасу. Тот отмахнулся от предложенной травки, планируя впервые за неделю вернуться домой, и не хотел, чтобы мама учуяла запах шмали.

— Ничего, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Ну нет, братан, вы оба очень странно ведете себя последнее время, более странно, чем обычно, — Джейден затянулся еще раз и покачал головой. — Сначала я подумал, что это все потому, что он и Иса расстались, и ваше отталкивающее интимное трио развалилось.

— Наше что? — переспросил Лукас, приподняв брови.

— Прости, но разве вы не спали втроем? — Джейден странно на него посмотрел. —  
Я имею в виду, что он встречался с той девчонкой, но вы всегда были довольно близки. И, как я уже сказал, вы с Кесом всегда были странными.

— Что?! — голос Лукаса непроизвольно взлетел вверх. — Ты думал, что Кес и я… Мы с Кесом… Да ему даже не нравятся парни!

— Но тебе-то нравятся? — ухмыльнулся Джейден.

— Я этого не говорил!

— Нет, чувак, все в порядке! Соси любой член, какой хочешь, лишь бы не мой, — успокоил его Джейден, затушив косяк и убирая его в рюкзак на потом. — И поверь мне, Кесу нравятся парни! Мы ходили на ту вечеринку несколько недель назад, когда ты ужинал со своим отцом, и он был весь вечер рядом с одним парнем. Кстати, похожим очень на тебя, теперь я это понимаю.

— Хорошо, но это не значит, что он любит парней, — запротестовал Лукас. — Кес все время целует меня, но это ни черта не значит. Может тем вечером он напился или выкурил лишнего. Ну или они просто практиковались.

— Практиковались? — Джейден уставился на него в полнейшем недоумении.

— Ну да, — кивнул Лукас и принялся объяснять. — Когда хочешь научиться целоваться лучше, то можно попрактиковаться с друзьями. Девушки вот все время так делают. Я видел, как Жанна и Энгел делали это не раз на вечеринках.

— Похоже, мне придется достать косяк обратно, — вздохнул Джейден, потерев лицо ладонями. — А я еще думал, что это я тупой. Жанна и Энгел давно вылизывают друг друга, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Я уверен, — поежился от его слов Лукас. — Жанне бы не понравился такой эпитет, это оскорбительно. Если бы ты сказал это ей, получил бы по лицу.

— Нет, если я предложу ей травку, — подмигнул Джейден. — Ты знаешь, что у меня есть отличная травка!

— Она ударила б тебя, а потом покурила с тобой, — поправил его Лукас. — Но я действительно не думаю, что она будет довольна.

— Ты упускаешь суть! — воскликнул Джейден, закатывая глаза. — Дело в том, что вы с Кесом хотите делать то же, но как парни! И я не хочу знать подробности, но ты должен получить эту задницу, братан. Или его член! Что бы ты ни предпочел, только не говори мне об этом.

— Я должен поговорить с ним, — тихо ответил Лукас, смутившись.

— Давай, чувак, я мысленно с тобой! — обрадовался Джейден.

— Я пойду прямо сейчас, — вскочил на ноги Лукас и решительно направился в сторону дома Кеса.

— Подожди! — окликнул его Джейден.

Лукас обернулся.

— Я действительно хочу потом узнать, — еле сдерживая смех, продолжил Джейден. — Кто первым забьет свои шары…

— Какого хрена? — набросился на него Лукас. — Я ухожу, и надеюсь не слышать этого от тебя больше!

— Эй, с кем еще тебе об этом говорить! — прокричал Джейден в спину удаляющегося парня.

Лукас обернулся и показал ему средний палец. Джейден чертовски раздражал, но, все же польза от него сегодня была.

***

Когда он постучал в дверь Кеса, его мама ответила, что того нет дома, поэтому Лукас направился к скейт-парку, следующему месту, где тот мог быть.

По счастливой случайности, Кес оказался единственным на рампе в тот вечер. Может быть, потому что вечер выдался промозглым, или потому, что завтра с утра на учебу.

Кес увидел его и сразу же подкатил.

— Где твоя доска?

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы кататься, — остановил его Лукас.

— Лукас, ты ведь в курсе, что это скейтпарк? — картинно насупился Кес. — Люди обычно не приходят сюда просто так погулять.

— Я здесь ради тебя, идиот! — попытался улыбнуться Лукас, поднимая глаза на Кеса.

— Что-то случилось?

— Я больше не хочу практиковаться в поцелуях! — выпалил Лукас, и сбивчиво продолжил, боясь передумать. — Я хочу целоваться по-настоящему или не целоваться вообще! Нет, я не хочу это прекращать, но я больше этого не вынесу! Ты мне нравишься, Кес! Черт, я не это имел в виду! Я хочу сказать… Я влюблен в тебя!

Он молча проклинал свою неловкость. Он репетировал эту речь в своей голове множество раз, но, похоже, все равно облажался.

Кес подкатился ближе, остановив доску прямо между ног Лукаса. Он положил руки на его плечи и потянулся вперед, сократив расстояние между их лицами до пары сантиметров, что Лукас почувствовал на губах его дыхание.

— Это не практика, — выдохнул Кес ему прямо в губы.

Наклонившись вперед, он вновь поцеловал Лукаса. Они делали это раньше. Черт, все эти чертовы тренировки были ради этого момента. И на этот раз все было иначе. На этот раз Лукас разрешил себе прочувствовать момент.

На этот раз все действительно было по-настоящему!


End file.
